Jeroy ABC
by Stargazingsinger
Summary: Jerome and Joy's story by letters of the alphabet
1. Chapter 1

Anubis

"_Mum, Daddy, don't leave me here! I don't wanna go!" I scream._

"_Joy, please stop screaming. Daddy and I have to go somewhere."_

"_Hello, is something wrong?"_

_A raven haired woman walks out of the house. She looks youngish, but nice._

"_Hi, are you Joy? I'm Trudy, your house mother." _

"_I'm Joy."_

"_How old is she?"_

"_She's almost six. Is she the only kid at Anubis?"_

"_Actually no, there's a little boy her age. Jerome Clark."_

"_Bye Mummy! Bye Daddy!"_

_I waved as they drove away, and then let Judy? Ruby_? _take_ _me inside to meet Jerome. I never thought I was short until I met him. He is at least a head taller than me. _

"_You're Jer-Jere-Jero-"_

"_Jerome Clark and you're…?"_

"_Joy Merther."_

"_I guess you're one of those quiet people. Dang, I hoped to get a feisty, loudmouth, bubbly one. Guess that won't happen. And why do you talk like that?"_

"_I am too feithty and bubbly. I'm not really loud, but I can be feithty! And I talk like thith becauthe I lotht my two front teeth."_

"_That's better Joyous. Can I call you Joyous?"_

_No, I don't like Joyouth."_

"_What about Joyful, or Joyless! I'm gonna call you Joyless. How about that, you got a nickname now!"_

"_I don't like it, it'th thtupid. Don't call me Joyleth."_

_He ignores me and I walk away. But Trudy directs me into his room._

"_We haven't had time to fix up another room, so for the next few days, you will be here."_

"_WHAT!" We both scream._

_I found an old camera and snuck outside the door and peek in. Jerome is playing with action figures, flying them around._

"_Clathy Jerome. I didn't know you thtill play with dollth." I laugh and run away. I run outside and climb up one of the trees._

_I climb down the tree slowly. When I turn around, Jerome is towering over me._

"_Hey Ryanna."_

"_How do you know my real name?"_

"_I've known you since we were little. I know your real name is Ryanna Joy Mercer, I know that your parents used to fight all the time, you cry whenever people start to fight because of that, you're scared of the dark, you didn't lose your two front teeth naturally, they got knocked out when you tripped over a loose step and hit the railing. I know that you're afraid of your older brother, because he would tease you because he thought you cried too much. I know you're allergic to peaches and coconuts. I know that you still sleep with your bunny, Bunsie-Bun. And that you hate Barbies, but you love your stuffed animals. Your favorite Disney princess is Ariel because you want to learn how to swim. Your favorite movie is Lady and the Tramp. Your favorite colors are pink and blue, and you least favorite is orange. You're a very messy person. Anything I missed?"_

"_Nope, you know more about me than anyone elthe hath ever."_

"_You are thilly. When are thome new kidth coming?"_

"_Not for a while, Joyless."_

"_I want a girl to hang with. Sorry."_

"_Don't be. I need some guys that will pull tricks on the girls."_

"_I'll help. We can prank Vector."_

"_It's Victor, but sure."_

"_We can take is stuffed bird and hide it where Trudy will find it!"_

"_You're actually not too bad, Joyless."_

"And that's how Jerome and I first met. And how I got in trouble for the first time." I finish.

"And that was the first time I fell in love."

"Jerome, don't you da-"

He kissed me for the first time, in front of the others. It was like the whole world was going in slow motion, and like I was flying through fireworks. It was everything and nothing at the same time.

"You and Jerome shared a room?"

"Yeah, he was six and I was five, so it didn't really matter."

"You had a lisp?" Mara laughs.

"Yeah, I had a small speech problem but it's pretty much gone. It really only happens when I get nervous or when I talk fast."

"I remember that. You were hard to understand sometimes, but we had fun.

"Jerome, do you remember that prank we pulled on Victor?"

"Of course, that was best prank ever!"

"_Jerome, don't forget the net!" I whisper._

"_I won't. Don't forget the notes either."_

_I pass the bird to Jerome, putting down a note where the bird was._

"_Let's go!"_

_We take off and hide the next note I the bushes, then the kitchen, and finally the laundry room. Then we hide the bird in the box in the hall. _

"You guys must have driven the others insane!"

"Oh, we did. The only kid that really listened was Halley Cole. She was about six or seven years older. Her and Joy were really close. I liked Jason Ross better; he was the one who taught me my pranks."

"Yeah, Hal was like the big sister I never had. I miss her sometimes."

"So who came here when?"

"I came when I was five, Joy came a year later, then Alfie came about three years later, Patricia came right after him, Amber, Mick, and Fabian when we were 10 and 11, and Mara came when we were 12 and 13."

"Then Nina came when we were 15 and 16, Eddie came a year after, then KT came and Willow moved in."

"And now we're all together."

Amber pulls out a scrapbook and hand it to me.

"This is for everyone."

I flip it open and it starts with Jerome wearing a cowboy hat, underwear, and nothing else.

Then it's me in a princess dress twirling.

Jerome and I playing in the kitchen covered in flour and chocolate sauce.

Jerome sliding down the railing.

I'm decorating the tree.

Alfie from the day he came, looking terrified.

Next is Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and I on Christmas.

Patricia and I painting.

The four of us racing, Jerome and me against Alfie and Patricia. Patricia sitting in a tree.

Amber, Fabian, Jerome, Patricia, and I playing tag.

Mick bouncing a ball.

Fabian reading.

Amber picking flowers.

Fabian, Patricia, and I having a picnic.

Mick and Jerome arguing.

Everyone playing soccer.

Mara and Fabian reading together.

Everyone having a food fight.

Nina talking to Gram.

Patricia and Nina arguing.

Patricia in the play.

Jerome, Alfie, and Amber's improvisation.

Patricia and I running.

The dance.

Everyone back at Anubis.

Mick leaving.

Eddie arriving.

Patricia and Eddie's meeting.

The second dance.

Patricia and Eddie dancing.

Jerome singing.

The mask of Anubis.

The tears of gold saving me.

Us leaving again.

The arrival.

KT coming.

Willow coming.

Mara and Jerome kissing.

Nina's letter.

Miss Denby coming.

Alfie and Jerome pranking.

The gatehouse.

Then came the baby pictures-

Nina sitting in a crib, green eyes glowing.

Patricia and Piper curled up together.

Jerome sucking his thumb.

KT sleeping.

Alfie crawling.

Fabian holding a toy

Mara laughing.

Amber bouncing.

Willow and I playing in a garden.

Eddie wearing a little biker jacket.


	2. Birthdays

"Happy Birthday Nina!"

I wake up and hear Amber yelling. Today is July 7, awesome. I doubt anyone remembers that Nina and I share a birthday. I look over and find two cards sitting on my pillow.

Happy Birthday Joy!

I hope you are as happy as your name!

-Your Cowboy Casanova

_Happy Birthday, Twin 2!_

_I'm glad that you and I share a day._

_I wouldn't want it any other way._

_-Nina (Twin 1)_

_P.S. - I love that we're not fighting anymore._

"Thanks Nina."

I mutter under my breath. At least someone remembers my birthday. Too bad it's not my best friend. I walk over to Nina's room and knock.

"Come in!"

I walk in and find just Nina in there.

"Happy Birthday!"

"I just wanted to say thanks for the card. I got you this."

Hey Nina, Happy Birthday!

The chosen one's 17!

Hope your day is as unique as you.

-Joy

"Thanks Joy. Am I the first person to say happy birthday? And that card's not from me."

"Umm, yeah. I don't think anyone remembers mine."

"Well, someone else sure does."

Nina looks kinda sad, and like she's hurt by that. Hurt for me.

"Hey, I gotta go but happy birthday."

"Thanks, well happy birthday to you too."

"Wanna come down with me?"

I walk downstairs with her and find everyone hiding.

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday!"

They bring out a cake saying-

Happy 17th Birthday Nina Jean

Martin (Our Chosen One)

I just walk back; I don't think anyone noticed anyway. All I can hear is the shouting and laughing and noisemakers. I don't hear anyone looking for me, not even any footsteps following. Like I don't exist, or like I'm just a memory. Joy the forgotten one. Not even Patricia remembers, and we're supposedly 'Best Friends Forever'. I don't want to be seen, so I grab Bunsie and hide in the corner.

'No one cares about me.'

'I'm all alone.'

'I'm the forgotten one.

'No one likes me.'

'Patricia dumped me for Nina.'

All those thoughts are filling my mind. I can't think straight, I'm clouded with misery. I'm not so Joyful anymore, am I? The longer I think, the longer I wonder who that card is from. I read the signature and it clicks. _Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood_. I listen to the song and one line sticks out-

_He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes__._ A snake with Blue Eyes. Blue eyes. Jerome.

On the back of the card are about 5 different songs.

_Cowboy Casanova_

_Catch Me_

_When I Was Your Man_

_Everything has changed_

_Begin Again_

"Well now I know where the letter is from."

"Hey Nina, do you know where Joy is?"

"She came down here with me."

I look around for her, but she's not here. I turn around and find the cake. Realizing her name isn't on it, I figure out where she is.__

"I'll be back. Happy Birthday Nina."

I walk up to her room and see her sitting in the corner, crying.

"Joy, are you alright?"

"W-What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"No your not."

She shakes her head and looks down again. I can tell she knows everyone forgot her birthday.

"Did anyone else remember today's your birthday?"

"You and Nina. I can't believe Patricia forgot. She's my best friend, and she can't even remember. It's like Nina really has replaced me, but like a new and improved Joy."

"No one can replace you. You're too Joy. Quirky, creative, bubbly, artsy, dramatic, Robert Pattinson obsessed, messy Joy. Nina isn't like that at all. Nina is kind, smart, forgiving, clean, Egypt obsessed, reader, and very goody-two-shoes. You two can't even be compared together."

I hug her and let her cry for a while. She just keeps going until she falls asleep. I lay her on her bed and kiss her forehead. I go back downstairs and find Nina opening presents.

"Joy cried herself to sleep." I whisper to Nina.

She opens the last present and finds a small box. Inside were two lockets that say on the front-

_July 7_

Both have rubies and on the backs have-

7 pm (left) 7 am (right)

The card in the box says-

Double the smiles and laughter

Double the love of being a twin

Two pretty smiles and faces

Bond between twins is unbreakable

I love having you as a twin

Even if we're not sisters

-Joy M 3

"Tell Joy thanks when you see her." Nina says to me.

"Where is Joy? Wow, she is pretty rude to miss out on your birthday. I thought she got over the grudge." Patricia says.

"If anyone's rude, it's you guys. Did you forget that she and I share a birthday? Today is her birthday too, but you guys forgot. She has no cake, gifts, or birthday wishes. The only other person that remembered her birthday was Jerome. So, don't be mad at her for missing my party, be mad at you for forgetting about her!" Nina yells.

"Joy didn't scream at you, or call you rude. She simply left and was a complete angel. She gave Nina a card, said happy birthday, and left a special present that was from her heart. I doubt you guys could be any less rude than her." I add.

"Thanks guys." I hear a small voice say.

Joy is standing in the doorway, wearing an oversized nightshirt and sweatpants. Her eyes are wide and a little red and she looks close to crying again.

"I can't believe you would say that about me, Patricia! I thought you were my best friend. How could you?"

She hugs Nina and starts to go upstairs, but I grab her and place her on the couch.

"We're settling this argument now."

"Jerome's right. Now all of you forgot Joy's birthday, except for Jerome and I. So now we're all going to get Joy presents. I've already gotten her something."

Nina hands her a small box. She pulls out a locket similar to Nina's, but just a replica. Inside was a picture of the whole house, then a picture of Joy and me when we were little.

Then I give her my present. I made her a collage starting from when she first got here till today.

"Thank you, so much you two. I love them!"

"There is a second piece to it. Nina, make sure to get this final picture."

I walk closer and kiss her for the first time. I can tell she's surprised, but she grabs my shoulders while I hold her waist. Nina snaps the photo quickly and I break the kiss. Pulling the glass cover off slowly, I add the final picture in the center.

"Now your collage is complete. Happy Birthday."

I kiss her again and pull her closer.


	3. Consternation

I watch the sky as it lights up, hugging my knees to my chest. Patricia and the others are still downstairs, but I just couldn't. I know the power will be going out any second, but hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Hey Joy, you wanna come down with the rest of us, we're watching a movie." Patricia asks.

"I-I'd rather not."

She walks out and I curl back up. I see one more crack and then everything went black. The power had gone out; Victor was with Miss Denby and Mr. Sweet at the gatehouse, Trudy was visiting her sister for the week, and the others were downstairs.

'I am completely alone right now.' I think.

Jerome

"Joy, are you okay?" I whisper.

The only thing I can hear is the thunder. I walk into Joy, Willow, and Patricia's room. The beds are empty, but I can see a small shadow from the corner.

"Joy?" I whisper again.

I hear a short sob and the shadow moves. I shine my phone over her and see Joy, puffy eyes and tearstained cheeks, clutching Bunsie-Bun for dear life. She is curled up in the corner, still crying quietly.

I crawl over to her and hold her. She hugs me and buries her face in my neck, crying harder.

"J-Jerome?" She says.

Her voice thick from tears and muffled. I rock her and kiss her head lightly, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid of the dark."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. Everyone's afraid of something, even you, Joyless."

She smiles and starts to stand up, but her legs are still shaky. She falls back into my lap. I pick up her little bunny and make it kiss her nose.

"I guess Bunsie-Bun loves you too."

After a while, she falls asleep with her arms around me, head on my chest, curled in my lap. I decide to just leave her there; I don't want to disturb her. I guess I fell asleep at some time, because I wake up to a camera flash and giggling. I open my eyes and see Eddie, Fabian, KT, Willow, and Patricia standing there. I bet Alfie's still sleeping and Mara's probably working on some extra credit thing.

I look down and see Joy still sound asleep, but she had moved her head to my shoulder. My arms are around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Guys, just let her sleep. She had a rough night."

Eddie and Fabian leave, but the girls stay. About 20 minutes after they left, Joy started talking in her sleep.

"Please help me, I'm scared."

"I love you too."

"Save me, please!"

"I trust you with my life."

"Jerome…"

Joy starts to wake up and sees that she's not in bed. She looks at me with big eyes.

"Good morning, Joyful. You feel better?"

"Hey Joy, can we talk to you?" Patricia asks.

I walk out with the girls and start to blush.

"We know you like Jerome." KT says.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Willow asks.

"So what happened?" Patricia asks.

"How do you know? No, I didn't know I talk in my sleep until now. What happened was I got freaked out by the storm and he helped."

"You were talking about how you love someone, told them you trust them, asked them to save you, told them you're scared, and then you said Jerome."

"And now he thinks I'm crazy!" I blush and cover my face. I wasn't fast enough though.

"You really like him, a lot. I can feel it."

It all goes easy until Patricia talks about the kiss.

"So, who was your first kiss?"

"No comment."

"You haven't had a first kiss, have you?"

I shake my head and avoid eye contact. I know Patricia's gonna bring up-

"But you're surprised that I hadn't had my first kiss. And you go grilling me about it, but you hadn't had one either!"

"Well, go get him!"

They push me back in the room and lock the doors. Jerome is sitting on the edge of my bed, holding Bunsie-Bun on his lap. He doesn't see me, so I sneak to the other side of the bed and jump on his back. He stands up, holding me on his back.

"Jerome, put me down!"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Jerome, I mean it."

I try to look serious, but I don't think it works. He starts laughing and swings me onto the bed.

"Hey, Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm friends with this girl; her name is…..Josie. She really likes this guy named…..Jerry, but doesn't know if he likes her. He knows a lot about her, and loves when he's around. She's never had her first kiss, and she wants him to be her first one. The other girls are pressuring her to kiss him, but she wants it to be right. What should she do?"

"I would tell her to go for it, and if he doesn't like her back, he's an idiot. She should go for the one that makes her happy. Boys are stupid sometimes, but girls are just as stupid, no offense."

"Hey, I'm way smarter than you! I could beat you any day, anytime. Boys just make impulsive, stupid deci-"

He kisses me suddenly and I stop talking. I play with the hair on the back of his neck while he holds my waist softly.

We break apart and he whispers, "Jerry really likes Josie. You might even say he loves her."

I smile and whisper back, "Josie definitely loves Jerry. How he is always there for her, he's seen her at the worst, and at her best."

He laughs and tickles me lightly. I push away but he grabs me.

"Jerome!" I yell.

"Joy!" He mimics.

I try and tickle him back, but he's taller and older and stronger. I'm helpless. An idea pops into me head. I know a way out.

"Hey Jerome?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how you said everyone's afraid of something?"

"What about it?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Well…."


End file.
